My Cruddy Fairytale
by LumosOrion
Summary: This is from Wally's point of view, how he is dreaming of going back to cleveland to see Kuki, before realising he is dreaming like one of Kuki's 'cruddy' fairytales


**Years ago when I was younger****  
****I kinda liked a girl I knew****  
****She was mine and we were sweethearts****  
****That was then, but then it's true**

I looked over at Kuki, she was sitting in front of the TV watching cruddy Rainbow Monkeys again. She turned her head at smiled at me making me blush.

"Come on Numbuh 4! Watch Rainbow Monkeys with me!" she said.

"No thanks" I mumbled. "I'd rather go to my room."

I turned and walked to my room, blushing crimson red. Oh boy I had it bad for a 10 year old.

**I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts****  
****'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed**

I looked out over the Australian Outback, thinking of her. I am 18 now, I wanted so badly to go back to Cleveland and be with her; Riding my motorbike to her college, her jumping on the back and us riding off, Away from anyone and everyone. That sounded like Kuki's old fairytales. Oh god I was in love with a fairy tale.

**Every day we started fighting****  
****Every night we fell in love****  
****No one else could make me sadder****  
****But no one else could lift me high above****  
**

"I HATE YOU WALLABEE BEATLES!" Kuki screamed.

"YOU HATE ME? I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I yelled back.

"I WISH YOU HAD DIED INSTEAD OF YOUR BROTHER JOEY! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE EVERYONE A FAVOUR!" she screeched.

I stood there as she stormed out the door, I was close to tears, she had reminded me about what had happened when Joey had died.

"Dude you know she don't mean it, she's just upset" Abby said.

"I'll be on the roof if you need me" I mumbled.

~later that night~

"Wally?" a small voice said climbing on the roof.

"What? Come to tell me how it was my fault he died now?" I snapped.

"No, I'm sorry" Kuki whispered. "I was angry, I went too far"

I turned and looked at her, she looked like she had been crying and I could see a few tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry" I said gathering her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry" she choked.

"Shh, its ok." I said pulling her on my lap.

We sat there for a while until she looked at me and my teenage hormones kicked in like every night. I leant forward and kissed her, she kissed me back holding my neck and pulling me down on top of her. I started sliding my hands down her waist and into the waist band of her pants.

"Wally!" she giggled. "Not on the roof! Anyone can see!"

"Back to my room then" I smiled boyishly.

**I don't know what I was doing****  
****When suddenly we fell apart**

A couple of months after I had left Cleveland me and Kuki didn't phone, text or email that frequent anymore. After about 9 months we both lost touch completely and moved on with our lives I guess. But I was still waiting.

**Nowadays I cannot find her****  
****But when I do we'll get a brand new start**

I travelled back to Cleveland and searched for Kuki high and low but I couldn't find her anywhere. I asked anyone familiar if they had seen her but the only answer I got was: "No, sorry"

"Hey do you know Kuki Sanban?" I asked a girl my age walking up the street.

"Um…Yeah I know her why?" she replied.

"Well do you know where I could find her?" I asked.

"Who did you say you were again?" she replied.

"I didn't sorry, I'm Wallabee Beatles but call me Wally" I grinned.

She stood there with her mouth hung open in shock for some reason.

"Did you say Wally Beatles?" she gasped.

"Yeah….why?" I asked.

"I'm-"**  
"**KUKI! THERE YOU ARE!" a 13 year old girl yelled. "The twins are asking for there mom again and well I'm there auntie so I cant help them"

"Kuki?" I gasped.

"WALLY BEATLES?" the 13 year old screamed, slapping me round the face. "THAT'S FOR LEAVING MY SISTER PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABIES!"

"You were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Kuki.

"I didn't find out until you left and I lost your number" she sobbed.

I gathered Kuki in a hug and held her until she stopped crying.

"Can we please turn over a new leaf?" she asked.

"I would love to." I grinned.

I leaned down and kissed her as passionately as I could infront of her sister until…

"MOMMY! RINGO PULLED MY HAIR!" a little girl cried.

"BUT CALLI ATE MY CANDY!" a little boy yelled.

"Who's that mommy?" the girl asked.

"Calli, Ringo this is your daddy" Kuki said breaking the kiss.

I stood there looking at these twins ho looked nothing alike, the boy had black hair and wore a green hoodie and black jeans while the girl had blonde hair and wore a oversized orange hoodie and blue leggings.

"DADDY!" they yelled grabbing one of my legs each.

Hey, I could get used to this. Haha

**I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts****  
****'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed**

**She's a fairytale, yeah even though it hurts****  
****'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed**

**

* * *

**

Hey hoped you liked it :D

Wally: why did you make me seem crazy!

me: *drools over teenage wally*

Wally: hello? anybody in there? *snaps his fingers infront of my face*

me: sorry about that *blushes*

Wally: no worries...READ AND REVIEW *winks*


End file.
